Lamashtu
Lamashtu is a major goddess, the mother and patroness of many misshapen and malformed creatures that crawl, slither, or flap on, above, or below the surface of Golarion. Born from the churning, bestial rage of the Abyss, Lamashtu is a three-eyed, hyena-headed, constantly pregnant humanoid. She births monsters from her madness, her polluted womb spilling horrors across the world. She is the mistress of foul creation, her insane touch tainting reality and twisting births to produce unholy terrors. Her one love is corruption, her goal a fecund morass of chaos and evil. Dogma Your goal is nothing less than the destruction of the civilized races, to tear them down and replace them with the monstrous spawn of the Mother. You want to see the false beauty of the world ravaged and the true face of reality exposed: a struggle for dominance, a never-ending paean of bloody joy devoted to Lamashtu, destroying the innocent and defiling the works of proud hands. You rape and pillage and seek only to spread the corruption of your kind. You are a realist, and have no elaborate justifications for your faith—the world is deformed and sick, and those who try to gloss over this fact are not just misinformed, but liars who drag others into their error. Your tribe and other members of your faith are the only ones with the strength to see this truth. If you are a male, you spread your seed as widely as possible. If you are a female, you are equally promiscuous, and see all birth as the painful gift it is. Neither of you cares much about the race of your rutting partner; any monstrous oﬀspring, no matter the species, pleases Lamashtu. Relations Lamashtu, in a stance befitting her demonic origins, considers all other gods enemies. She is aware of Desna's hatred of her, but treats it as beneath her notice. Despite this widespread animosity, she focuses her attentions on growing her cults and expanding their reach, as well as the birthing of new and hideous monstrosities. She has an odd view of Shelyn, whom Lamashtu would love to capture and twist into her own monstrous vision of beauty. Needless to say, the faithful of Shelyn find this an abhorrent and terrifying concept. Lamashtu is not actively at war with other demon lords, with the sole exception of Pazuzu. She does have rivalries with some and is said to have others as her lovers (such as Baphomet). History Lamashtu was once a mighty demon lord who became the first such entity to achieve true godhood. In ages past, she was allied with Pazuzu, though the exact nature of their alliance is often disputed by scholars of demon lore. Some say they were lovers, others say siblings, or simply convenient allies. What is known for certain is that she lured the god Curchanus into her territory and beset him with swarms of demons and other monsters until he was weak enough for her to attack. By defeating him, she ripped his godly domain over beasts from him, beginning an ancient vendetta with Curchanus' protégé, Desna. This imbued the demoness with a small amount of his divine power. Pazuzu was enraged by this shift in power, and as Lamashtu returned from that battle he betrayed and attacked her. He wounded her terribly, but her new-found divinity allowed her to survive; they have been dire enemies ever since. Lamashtu's vendetta against him is only equaled by Desna's own vendetta against her. Lamashtu learned the "art" of creating demons from the torture of a Horseman of the Apocalypse, whom she had taken during her wars against Abaddon. Once she coupled that knowledge with the use of her own body to gestate the demons, she birthed the vavakia, a true masterpiece of the art of creating demons. It is claimed by many monstrous humanoid races that she was their first progenitor and creator Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaos Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Madness Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:Trickery Domain